


Christmas Snockings

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas plus One [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: There's something hanging up in the TARDIS.





	Christmas Snockings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts).



“Doctor!” Donna called.  She received no reply so yelled louder, “Doctor!”

“Just leave it on the console; I’ll be there in a minute,” the Doctor shouted back.

“What?”  Donna said.  “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The Doctor’s head appeared through a doorway.  “You weren’t bringing me some tea then.”

“No, I wasn’t!”

“Oh, I thought it was something important.”  The Doctor’s head disappeared again.

“It is important.  Come here and look!”

The Doctor’s head reappeared, along with the rest of his body.  “What?  Where?”

Donna swung her arm, pointing to one of the sides of the TARDIS.  “There!”

“Oh,” said the Doctor.  “I’ve not seen that before.”

“What are they doing?”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say they were hanging from a mantelpiece, you know, like in the old-style pictures of Christmas on Earth.”

Donna looked critically at the four snocks, which did indeed look like Christmas stockings, hung up and waiting to be filled by Father Christmas.  The impression was heightened as the snocks were all red and green, although no two were entirely alike. 

She picked up a calendar.  The Doctor had bought it cheaply when they’d been on Earth one March, saying he liked the pictures.  Ever since then Donna had been crossing off the days in a rather haphazard manner, since it was impossible to tell how long they had been away for.

She waved the calendar in the air.  “Well, according to this tomorrow is Christmas Day,” she said.

“That explains it then,” the Doctor said.  “They’re Christmas snocks.”

“Or even Christmas snockings,” Donna replied.  “Do you think we need to do anything with them?”

“I’d say they were happy as they are.  Leave them and we’ll see what they look like tomorrow.”

***

The following morning the Doctor called out to Donna, “I’ve just had a thought as to what’s been causing that odd whine in the console.”

He strode rapidly past where the snocks were still hanging and found himself unexpectedly sliding across the floor.  He landed with a loud bump which brought Donna running.

“Strange place to have a rest,” Donna said.

“Very funny!  I must have slipped on something,” the Doctor replied.

Donna looked at the floor below where the snocks were and began to laugh.

“Tell me the joke,” the Doctor demanded.

“Well,” Donna said, “There’s all these little bits of silver paper underneath the snocks, the sort you get when you unwrap chocolates.  And I reckon I know what you slipped on.”

The Doctor sighed.  “Go on then.”

“What’s the last thing you always find, tucked into the toe of a Christmas stocking?  A satsuma.  I bet you trod on the satsuma peel.  I was right.  They were Christmas snockings.”

 


End file.
